ANTOJITOS
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Se han casado...y recibieron a la Cigueña! O.O ke tendran ke pasar? Kazuma..Arima, Sakura, Takashi...y Kyo....para satisfacer los antojos de sus parejasn.n jijijiji O.o pesimo sumarry mejor historia
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: WUAAAAAAAA!

Han pasado ya 5 años... (jejejeje nnU)

Kazuma, Arima, Sakura, Takashi...Kyo... todos ellos tienen algo en común! advinen qué es?

En la casa de el cantante y la modelo:

Hambre!-gritaba Tsubasa...que se encontraba acostada...

Ya voy amor.-entro Kazuma con una enorme charola de comida.-

yumi yumi.-Tsubasa chibi comìa.

nOn-Kazuma estaba muy contento al fin se había casado con su amada Tsubasa...y pronto serían padres, si la pequeña estaba embarazada.

Quiero más!-dijo Tsubasa...se veia más hermosa que nunca...la maternidad le sentaba muy bien.

Siiii.-Kazuma se había vuelto loco cuando se entero que sería padre.

En un departamento:

No quiero más sabes cuanto ejercicio tendre que hacer para bajer toda esta ingesta calorica?-pregunto Yuki.

PERO TIENES QUE COMER! a ver abre la boquita.-expreso una Arima, ke se habia vuelto un experto en.

No, nooo tengo que estar muy enforma! además lei en la revista madres de hoy, que uno debe controlar su habitos alimenticios.-y es callada por una cucharada de sopa de Arima...

Te quedo muy rico...pero eso no es el asunto...-trata de comenzar de nuevo Yukino...

Come!-y Arima la calla con otra cucharada.

La casa más deportiva:

Tonamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii amor estas bien.-gritaba Sakura desde afuera a su marido, que se encontraba en el baño.

wuaaaaaaaa.-se oyo alguien que vomitaba...

Estas bienn?-pregunto de nuevo Sakura.

wuaaa.-se oyo de nuevo.-Ya voy

Tenemos reservación en el restaurante, tengo hambre...unas deliciosas-expresaba Sakura.

wua.-volvio a vomitar...

La un consultorio... los medicos:

Un hombre rubio jugaba con con dos niñas...dos...niños corrian...por el consultorio..habia muchas personas esperando turno...dentro del consultorio...

Takashi...-decía una algo apenada Maho...

Si Maho...-expreso Takashi...

Amor...pimpollo...corazoncito.-expresaba Maho.

Dime...-dijo Takashi...

Estoy embarazada.-dijo Maho...

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NUESTRO 5TO HIJO!-grito feliz el rubio...(jijiji nnU).

SUUUUU 5TO HIJO!-gritaron los pacientes...

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-dijo un Takashi feliz.

La casa + normal?

Rika y Kyo se encontrban dormidos...

Mujajajajajajajja veremos a nuestros futuros padres XD que pasaran ke tendran ke sufrir cuales seran los antojos?

nn preguntas, dudas comentarios en r/r


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II PRIMER MES **

Maiza Comentarios: Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, por motivos de la universidad, por que se me borraban los capítulos y un buen de cosas, no lo había hecho.

Pero en recompensa actualizare rápido, espero que nos sigan en esta historia, muchas gracias por leer, espero no decepcionarlos.

**LA CASA FASHION**

Al fin se había quedado dormida, el doctor les dijo de su embarazo hace unos días, la noticia fue la mejor de todas, todos estaban felices, sus padres los irían a visitar pronto, se encontraban de viaje de vacaciones por el Caribe, ellos vivían en la misma casa en la cual se enamoraron, donde compartieron todos los sentimientos, se dio cuenta de habían pasado ya 5 años desde que le dijo a Tsubsa que si se quería casar con ella.

La banda Yin Yang era ya reconocida internacionalmente con una banda de música alternativa, abarrotando estadios, teatros, auditorios, la vida de marchaba a la perfección.

Tsubasa había accedido a iniciar una carrera en el mundo del modelaje, estaba en campañas de perfumes, de ropa, de relojes, pasarelas solamente del señor Shibahime, pero solo aceptaba aquellas en donde Kazuma fuera a tocar.

Pero ambos conservaban su manera de ser, la alegría, Kazuma aprendió a cocinar toda clase de postres.

-¡KAZUMA!-gritaron Tatsuya, Joker y Martin, muy animados, a Kazuma se le pone la piel de gallina, corriendo a taparles la boca, su respiración estaba agitada, mientras rogaba a kami de que.

-¡BAKA!- dijo Ushio que apareció atrás de ellos, estaba muy tranquilo, mientras los otros tres se estaban ahogando el vocalista, les había tapado más de la cuenta, y se movían de manera graciosa.

-¡Tsubasa esta dormida!-Grito Tatsuya, Joker se puso pálido, Tsubasa cuando era despertada de su siesta….era mal presagio, una aura negra se poso sobre la sala de su casa, todos se escondieron atrás de Kazuma.

-Cállense por favor.-Kazuma estaba a punto de llorar.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo, la pequeña princesa no se despierta fácilmente.-dijo bromista Atasuya, grave error, nunca debes despertar….

-Si la princesa, vamos a darle muchos besitos.-dijo Martín parando la boca en forma de pescado.

Se escucharon pasos como de gigante, los corazones palpitantes esperaban lo peor, Kazuma trago saliva, los portarretratos que estaban en sobre las mesas bailaban, un jarrón que tenia unas rosas cayeron.

-CORRAN.-fue el grito de guerra y todos corrieron, Tsubasa esta realmente molesta, les comenzó aventar cosas, todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, como floreros, fotografías, algunas de ellas eran esquivadas por la banda Yin Yang.

-¿Qué decías?-dijo Ushio mientras huían.

La carrera había comenzando Tsubasa atrapo primero a Martín que se había escondido detrás de la puerta de la cocina, era arrastrado por toda la casa, parecía medusa como se veía en estos momentos, lo amarro, luego siguió a la caza de Joker que estaba metido en la alacena.

-TENGO SUEÑO.-les grito todos temieron lo peor.

-Tsubasa amorcito, mi vida.-decía Kazuma que estaba algo preocupado, pero que esquivaba lo que le aventaba su joven esposa, sabia que cuando era despertada se convertía en un demonio.

Faltaban dos miembros de la van en ser atrapados, ellos estaban escondidos estratégicamente por la casa, ¿Dónde podrían estar? Buena pregunta, subió corriendo por las escaleras, había 7 recamaras.

PODRAN HUIR, PERO NUNCA ESCONDERSE DE MI.-Tsubasa

**CASA DEPORTIVA**

Después de 4 horas que se paso Tonami en el baño al fin pudo salir, se encontraba totalmente pálido.

-¿No quieres?-Sakura le enseño un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate, cubierto en crema batida.

-Aleja eso de mi, que me da más asco.-expreso el hombre, que cerro los ojos, él era el que estaba viviendo las peores situaciones en el embarazo, se le hinchaban los pies, se mareaba a cada rato, no soportaba el sol o el ruido excesivo.

Ambos trabajaban en la selección de Japón de básquet ball, estaban muy alegres.

-Tengo ganas de comerme un pollo frito, con un plato gigante de camarones, carne de puerco.-Sakura tenia unos terribles antojos, ella los sufría y Tonami tenia los ascos, se le inchaban los pies.

-Yo manejo.-expreso Tonami ya recuperándose, pero Sakura no le dejo, lo metió al carro, le quito las llaves.

Arranco el coche, Sakura manejaba como el mismísimo diablo, Tonami iba aterrorizado, rogando por su vida.

-Sakura por favor a la izquierda.-Tonami se aferraba del tablero del coche

**EN LA CASA DE LOS DOCTORES**

Veamos una hermosa misión a las afueras de la ciudad, con hermoso jardín estilo estadounidense, con sube y baja, resbaladilla, trampolín, columpios, pasto verde, grandes árboles frutales, pero tenia algunos bonsáis en lo largo, vemos a 5 bellos angelitos, corriendo y pintarrajeando las paredes de la fachada de la casa, dos niñas una de ellas con cola de caballo, lazaban los platos al aire, ambas niñas se llevaban por un año, una de ellas miro su reloj, los chicos por poco eran gemelos nacieron el mismo.

Esta parejita si que sorprendió a todos, Maho el mismo día que ella se graduado, dio a luz a su pequeña Tsuki, una hermosa beba ojos violetas y cabello negro.

-Mama ya va a llegar.-grito la pequeña Kimy, que se ponía un pequeño moño la cabeza, estaba peinando a su hermanos, que no dejaban de moverse, ella era muy responsable pero la vez muy divertida, era la consentida de Arima.-Yo voy a hacer la que primero le de el abrazo.

-Tsuki, ven ayudarnos.-dijeron los casi gemelos, quienes estaban muy entretenidos pintando un mural, de estaba su mami con aureola y colita de diablo, y a su papa, con un enorme taladro en la mano.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Maho estaba embarazada, pues su pancita, siempre fue pequeña, parecía solamente que la joven neurocirujana estaba comiendo demás, ella estaba ya viviendo con el dentista, todos pensaron lo peor, cuando la llevaron al hospital pero al darse cuenta de la noticia, se alegraron.

-Mami, mami.-se acercaron los pintores, un poco preocupados por que a su mama le disgustara el mural que había hecho, con crayolas.

-mM.-Maho permanecía seria los gemelos se asustaron un poco, estaban a punto de llorar, pero su semblante cambio cuando.

-Ssh.-le dio una sonrisa cariñosa, desapareciendo cualquier signo de enojo, al ver el mural de sus hijos, Ryu y Fernand.-Tienen talento.

-Mama.-los niños la abrazaron, casi la tumbaron, Maho era una madre muy tierna con ellos, se sentaron a un lado de ella.

-Mama yo quiero que sea niña.-dijo Fernand, tocándole la pancita a su mama, Maho estaba un poco sonrojada.-Si, que se igual de bonita que tu.

Tsuki le trajo un abrigo a su mama, pues asi frio y se lo puso sobre la espalda, dándole una hermosa sonrisa, Kimy le trajo un te, Ryu era quien más se parecía al Yosuke le trajo unas pantunflas.

-Mama, descansa.-dijeron los pequeños, ya todos sentando en un círculo, los pequeños amaban a su madre, pusieron su cabeza sobre su regazo, cerrando los ojos, Maho solamente pudo más que sonreír.

Ella les acaricio la cabeza, mientras se quedaron dormidos, no podía darle más gracias a Dios de haber sido madre, de esos hermosos angelitos.

-Si tienen talento.-Se madre le cambio la perspectiva, no era ya tan dura de carácter, con 4 niños, y enojarse por eso, no era compresible.-Los inscribiré a clases de dibujo, no me puedo enojar con ustedes, que son mi vida junto con su padre.

EN LA CALLE

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.-grito lleno de miedo Tonami, al sentir que su mujer había arrollado a algo.

Pronto un tumulto de personas se empezó a reunir, Tsubaki, se baja del coche, Tonami lentamente abre los ojos.

-Acabo de atropellar a Arima…-

EN UN DEPARTAMENTO

Una joven de lentes se encontraba tecleando en su laptor, mientras una de cabello castaño estaba cociendo, ambos estaban muy tranquilos, cuando llega un hombre con una mochila en el hombro.

-¿Aya? Que gusto que nos vinieras a visitar.-expreso Kyo quien era el esposo de Rika.

-Me le escape a Kano.-Dijo la mujer saludando a su hermano solamente con un gesto.

-Buenos tardes.-le da un beso en los labios a Rika, ambos se sonrojaron, a Aya rio sarcásticamente ni los años lo hicieron actuar diferente, Kyo le llevo unos pasteles a su esposa.

Era curioso ver a los tres, mientras ellos dos parecían es su mundo, Kyo estaba un poco distraído desde que Rika le dijo, siempre llegaba a la casa con dulces, fruta, pasteles, estuvieron así un rato.

-Kyo se me antoja, una piña.-dijo una sonrojada Rika.

-¿Una piña?-pregunto el hombre quien estaba viendo con su hermana unas imágenes del último viaje que fueron a la playa.

Aya, sonrió los primero síntomas del embarazo de Rika se hacían presentes, Piña, hasta para eso la joven era sencilla, algunas mujeres pedían, cada cosa extraña de comida, la joven madre comenzó a enrojecer más.

-Con jamón bañado en chile chipotle, con un poco de queso de cabra, revuelto con salami, una botella grande jarabe de frambuesa.-dijo, los hermanos cayeron de espaldas, pero Kyo solamente sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Algo más mi amor?-pregunto su esposo.

-¡SI! CAMARONES DE LA ANTARTIDA, un bote grande krakens, pavo español.-así continuo hablando así, por ahorita aquí se termina el capitulo en lo que termina de dictar Rika su lista.

Maiza: - Mi amiga Laura esta embarazada, ¡¡Bonita Felicidades!!!

Seiji: Gracias santísima madre, el de drama te lo debo cuando acabe este fic, gracias por leer.

Hikari; Si, como me divertí escribiendo esa parte, algo curioso es que yo no me he visto el anime, solamente el manga, pero me dicen que esta buena la animación, espero pronto conseguirlo. Cuidado con lo que pasara con esas dos y sus antojos.

Karen: Mándame un privado, ya que el formato de Fanfiction no me permite ver las paginas, de antemano gracias por su ofrecimiento, espero el privado, para publicarlo en la pagina, o tu misma ponlo, solamente di que yo soy la autora.

Marip; Gracias por leer, espérate lo que paso en este capitulo fue poco, las locuras comenzaran en el próximo, solamente espero que Tonami salga ya del baño.

Princess Mako: En eso estamos, el próximo capitulo casi esta terminado, gracias por leer.

Alli; No soy mala, soy malísima buaajjajajajajaa, enserio tuve algunos problemas pero ya regrese, espero que nos sigas acompañando.

Miki Matsuura; Eso lo descubriras si sigues leyendo, como ya lo dije, me leí el manga y me encanto Tsuda es de mis mangakas favoritas.

Tenma24; Muchas gracias, la verdad si, espero que te haya gustado la escena de Maho con sus hijos, la maternidad le ha cambiado la manera de ver la vida, y las situaciones apenas comienza.

De ante mano, una enorme disculpa, por tardar tanto en subir el fic, espero que nos sigan acompañando en esta aventura.


End file.
